Question: What is the remainder when $6x^3-15x^2+21x-23$ is divided by $3x-6$?
Explanation: Since $3x - 6 = 3(x - 2),$ by the Remainder Theorem, we can find the remainder by setting $x = 2.$  Thus, the remainder is
\[6 \cdot 2^3 - 15 \cdot 2^2 + 21 \cdot 2 - 23 = \boxed{7}.\]